Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 13B
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Here is another part for Part 13 that talk about Fie Long and the Retard Concentration Camp aftermath. Stay tuned for Part 14 soonly.


Part 13B: Retard Concentration Camp and Stephen Hawkings' Grave

This parts takes place before the Part 13 story and is about how Fei Long is rescued by the Street Fithters and how him can talk now.

The Ultimate Street Figthers were too late. The retard concentration camp had already been attacked by Master of Rape and the Corporal and the PRivates were dead, and some retards were dead but some were also walking into the furnace still. Retarded Clone Guile was almost all the way into the furnace and his hair, face, and body, chest back and shoulders were on fire and his hands and leg was on fire and smoke was coming out of him. Retard Feo Long that work at McDonald was behind him and Ken masters scream "guikle. Fei Long, no!"' And he did a hurricane kick so he could get to them faster but he accidentally kick Clone Retard Guile into the fire and his pant and shirt was on fire and his head, hair and face and body were on fire. "It's too late!" yelled Ryu Hoshi as he took out a shotgin and blastede Clone Retard Guile in the head, explodeing his brains and skull all over retarded Fie Long and Ken Master.

Ken Masters pulled Fiel Ling out of the furnace and only his face and hair were scortched and his clothes were permanently melted to his body. Ryu turned off the furnace and all the sudden Retarded Clone Guile walked out wtih a gaping head wound and said "duh duh" Ruy Hoshi grabbed the shotgun and smashed it into Guile's head wound, and it got stuck between two parts of his skull that were broken apart. "Ken, help me!" he screamed. Guile was trying to kill Ryu with punches and sonic boom, but he was retarded so he can't really do sonic boom. But he can punch hard because he is retarded and retarded people are strong sometimes. Ken Masters karate chopped the back of Guile's head and smashed apart more parts of his skull and brains, rendering Guile further retarded and thus, more powerful. "How can we stop him?" yelled Ken and Ryu.

Suddnely. Cody Haggar did a jump down moves off of the Helicoptor and he landed next to Clone Retard Guile "Eat this, motherfucker" he said as he jammed a full bottle of liquor into Retard Clne Guile's mouth, smashing his teeth and lips apart and putting broken glass in his mouth and face, and the liquor went into his brain and his skull wounds and burned him. Then Cody Haggar take the broken bottom half and smashed it downwardly into Guile's exposed brain and smashed it all around scrambling his brains and his skull around, and blood was flying ebverywhere. Ryu Masers take the shotgun and smash it into Retard Clone Guile's asshole and pull the trigger, blasting his intestines and his stomahc, liver, kidney and lungs, heart and organs apart while they were still inside his body. It didn't stop retarded Guile thogh. Then Ken Masters did a dragon punch to the back of Guile's head and broke his skul apart more and bones and brains were flying all over the place, and blood. "We can't stop him!" warned Ryu Ken and Cody. Then suddenlt,y Cody used the remote control for the Helicoptor 'everyone get down!" he yelled frantically.

The helicopter turned downwards and the blades were perpendicular to the ground and the floor, and it slashed Retarded Clone Guile into pieces with his hair, hands, wrists, knees, s houlders, leg,. arm and lower arms and upper shoulders, back, stmoahc, liver, kidneys and organs, heart, lung brain skull and bones apart, and sent his lower legs flying ito the air. The brains of Retarded Clone Guile were all over the place and Ken Master said "that was close" to Ruy and Cody. Everyone agreed and then decided theyneeedd to make a plan to make Fei Long not retarded again. "How can we fix this retard?" they asked.

The plan had more than one parts. First they had to make Fei Long safe to be around at the base, so they removed all his teeth so he can't bite anyone and make them retarded, and they removed his penis so he cant make them retarded. Cody Haggar used pliers to rip Fie Long's teeth out one by one and blood and kartilige were all over the place "duuuuuh DUUUUH!" screamed retarded Fie Lpngh. Then whilst Coddy Hagar was doing the teeth pulls, Ken Master brandished an sword and ryu Hoschi take Retarded Fie Long's penis and stretch it over a table and then staple it on the sides of his penis so it stick to the table. Some blood comes out of the little staple holes in Fei Long's penis skin and was on the table, then Ryu Hoshi taked news papers and put they on the ground so it don't get dirty form blood and semen frpom when Ken Master has to cut Fei Long's penis off with a sword. "Okay Ken" said Ryu Hoshi, and Ken Master swung down with the sword and severed Fei KLong's penis off and blood and semen went all over the men and on the news paper that was on the ground. Some of the bloodk landed on an article about the Ice Capades.

"now we have to make him be able to talk again" so the Ultimate Street Fighters went to Stepohen Hawking grave site and dug his coffin out of the ground. "This is hard work" said Ryu "Yeah but your muslces look good when you use the shovel" said Ken Masters. Finally the coffin was out and they opened it, and inside was Stephen Hawkfing skeletpn and wheelchair, and his suit and tie and pants shoes socks and belt, and his watch and some science books and his glasses, and his talking machine and some other things that people put in his coffin before he was berried. "There! The talking amchine" said Cody Haggar. Then Ryu Hoschi took the talking machine off of Stepohen Hawkings wheelchair and put it on Fie Long. "Fie Long" said Ken 'ccan you unsertand me" Fie long nodded"but can you say tou understand us" say Ken Masters"fiel long said "yes" and then Ken Master say to Fie Long "Say yes i understand" and Fie long said "yes I undestands" and Ruy Hoshi said to Ken Masters "can you make sure Fie Long can understand us?" and Ken Masters said yes. Ken Masters said to Fei Long "can you understand us and can you say yes I undestadns?" and Fei Long said yes, and then Cody Haggar said to Fie Long "Fie Long, can you understand us?" and Fie Long said yes. "Yes I can understand you" said Fie Long with a robotic voice. Then Cody haggar took out a car jack from the ones that are little that come with the car and have the turning pole taht goes into the car jack and turns the gears so the car jack can raise the car in the air so you can fix the wheels and touch the underneath part o f the car, and he put the car jack into Fei Long's mouth "Now I can fix his head stomp injury" said Cody Haggar. Then he turn the pole and the gears turn on the car jack and it stretch the top part of Fie long's head and straighted out the crushed part of the top of his skull. then the whole carjack was extended in Fei Long head and Cody couldnt get it out so he punched Fie Long in the face, breaking his mouth and jaw so it was more looser and he can get the car jack out. Then Ryu Masters take a crowbar and put it into Fei Long's mouth and put it behiond the car jack taht was fully extended and push outward towards the outside of Fie Long's mouth and to where the car jack was outside Fei Long so taht it would fall out of his mouth and when the car jack came out it scrape the inside of Fie Long's mouth, ripping his gums and his lips, mouth and inner jaw lining so that his mouth was scratched and cut apart inside of his mouth. "Thank you for helping me" said Retarded Robotic Voice Fie Long with Stephen Hawking talking machine.

Next the Ultimate Street Fighterrs needed to disposs of the evidence so they shot Stephen Hawkings body with machine guns and then poured gasiline and assid on him so him body is scorthed and on fire and smoke was coming out of Stephen Hawkings body. Then they put his wheelchair in hydrocloric acid so it burn the entire wheelchair and turn it into dust and metallic particals. THen Cody takes a grenade and puts it into Stephen Hawkgins front pocket of his suit while he is on fire and exploded Stephen Hawkings body high into the air and when it landed it bounced twice and landed on the ground. Then Ryu Hoshi did a hurricane kick to Stephen Hawking body and it flew high into the air and it was a fire hurrican kick so the acid and gasoline erupted and fire was everywhere. Then Retarded fie Long started to do hand sex on the deceased paralyzed scientist and Cody Haggar said "no, no Fie long. we do not can't have sex with Stephen Haqwkgin body becasue we need to destroy the evidence. If you get semen on you with DNA everryone will know we stole his machine parts" so Fie Long did a fire kick to Stephen Hawking but his entire hand was still inside Stephen Hawking's asshole because he was trying to do fisting to him, so both men, the Japanese Combatant and the scientist that was in a wheelchair and that was no more, flew into the air on fire. Now Fie Long's hair and clothes weree scorthced and he was burned on his face and neck, chest and arms, legs, shoulders and back and stomach forever. Then Cody Haggart kicked Fie Long in the back of the head and use a sword to cut his hand off so he would not have his hand in Stephen JHawking's asshole anymore, and then Ken Master taked a machine and attach a robotic hand to Fie Long's arm and then Ry Hoshi took a knife and cut off Stehphen Hawking's face and lips and used the skin to graft it on the robotic hand of retarded Fie Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masetrs take Stephen Hawking's body and kick it and punch him and then shoot him with a gun and burn his body so it is on fire and his skeleton and glasses melting off, and then Cody Haggar takes Clorohydric acid and pour it onto Stephen Hawking body, melting it into dust and then they kick the dust back into Stephen Hawking's grave and put the dirt back so no one would know they took the machine from his corps.

Cody Haggar, Ken Masetr and Ry hoschi talk to Fie Long say "Fie Long, you can now talk with the robot machine " and Fie long said "Do you guys want to go to McDonald's I can get a discount there" Then the Ultimate Street Fighters went back to their base and Ken Masteer on the helicpoter ride said "I wonder if Fie long's robot hand is good at doing hand job sex?" Ryu looked at him slyly but he knew Ken was just trying to make him Jealous "I'm going to marry Ken one day" thought Ryu Hoshi as the sun was setting adn the helicoptor blades whired in the air.


End file.
